The Accident
by hollister14
Summary: They were dating. Only two people knew. What will happen when an accident happens and everyone finds out? Dramione. Draco/Hermione.


**Hey everyone! I've never typed a harry potter fanfic before, so I'm hoping that I don't get anything wrong. Don't be afraid to review! **

**Setting: Fifth year. Umbridge doesn't exist. Hermione plays for the gryffindor quidditch team. Draco and Hermione like each other and are secretly dating. **

**Yeah, yeah kinda cliche, but hey I've been dieing to write a Dramione Fanfic for ages now.**

**Anyways, I don't own harry potter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

Hermione's POV

There he was, flying high in the sky. Searching for the golden yellow ball with razor sharp wings. His bleach blonde hair, that was usually slicked to the side, was flowing in the wind. I couldn't help looking into his grey eyes. Just melting as they looked back into mine.I blushed slightly as he noticed my stare. He winked and it only made me blush even more.

Yes, I Hermione Granger, Gryffindor princess and chaser; am dating the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Prince of the snakes, Draco Malfoy.

Of course I couldn't tell anyone, because not only did every Gryffindor hate every Slytherin and the other way around (with the exeption of Draco and I); but my supposed to be best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley would absolutely hate me for befriending the Slytherin Prince.

"Hermione!" I heared my best friend Ginny Weasley, cry, snapping me out of my thoughts. I picked my head up and looked to see her pointing at the big brown ball that was heading my way. Using my right hand, I caught the ball and threw it in middle hole, just missing the person guarding it. I smirked as half the arena cheered. I flew over to Ginny, smacking hands with her.

_"20 points for Gryffindor! Leaving the score Gryffindor 320 to Slytherin 110!" _Lee Jordan spoke over the speakers.

I looked over at my boyfriend as he and Harry were neck and neck, both eager to find the snitch. Thats when the bludger went out of control. It suddenly flew up high into the sky, everyone looking at each other confused. I shrugged as I saw Theodore Nott, the only other Slytherin that knows about Draco and I go after the ball.

"Oh no you don't!" I muttered to myself. I kicked off the invisible ground, making my broom fly higher into the sky going after them.

I could feel tiny drops of water splash onto my face. I could also feel the wind in my golden brown locks. Nott and I raced off after the ball smirking at one-another as we both reached for the bludger. Just as I was about to touch it, I suddenly felt my leather glove covered hand slip off of my broom.

Letting out a loud screech, I fell. I could suddenly see Nott looking into my eyes with horror. He then left the ball to float in the sky, and raced after my falling figure.

"Hermione!" I heard him yell. I looked around as I fell. I could see eyes on me as I was falling for my death. I could just barely hear someone new screaming my name. Just as I was about 50 feet from the ground, I felt a hand grab mine.

"Gotcha!" Theo breathed. I winced as he pulled me up onto the broom with him. I could here cheers all around.

"Are you ok?" He asked as we landed. Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers came running over. They checked us both for injuries.

"Shoulders a bit stiff, but I'll live. Thank you for saving me Theo." I smiled. He pulled me in for a brotherly hug.

"Hermione!" a voice called out from behind me. He let go of me as I turned around to see Draco.

Before I could even say anything, he wrapped me up into a tight hug.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked pulling away from the hug and checking my body for injuries.

"Draco I'm fine." I half smiled. He pulled me into another hug.

"Hermione!" another voice yelled. I looked over to see Ginny, Harry, and Ron run over, engulfing me in one big group hug.

We all let go. I wiped away tears I just noticed fall. I smiled. Then suddenly frowned as Harry and Ron gave Draco and Theo glares.

Draco came over and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up into his grey eyes.

"Get away from her Malfoy!" I could hear Harry yell . I looked back at him, "Harry relax," I took a deep breath. "There is something I need to tell you. Draco and I are-" "Since when are you calling him by his first name." Ronald spat. Draco gave him a death glare.

"Since we started dating!" I cried. That's when everyone around us stopped what they were doing, and starred.

"WHAT!" Ron and Harry screamed. Ginny just stood there smirking. Harry looked at her.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" he asked.

"Because I already knew. When Hermione and Draco started dating they agreed to keep it a secret because they knew everyone would criticize them. But they also agreed to tell one person each. Mione told me, and he told Theo. From then on, we all became pretty close." Ginny explained. Harry and Ron's jaws almost dropped to the ground.

"I"m sorry I didn't tell you guys, but I knew you would react this way." I spoke up.

"But, But, But..." they both stuttered. Theo, Draco, Ginny, and I, all rolled are eyes, ignoring them.

"Thank you Theo for catching her." Draco said turning to him.

"Well I wasn't going to let her fall." Theo smirked. I shivered at the thought of no one being there to catch me.

"Are you cold, love?" he asked looking down at me.

"Little bit, Can we go inside now?" I asked the professors. They all nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, Ms. Weasley, why don't you escort Ms. Granger to the hospital wing to get her shoulder checked over. Then I would like a word with Mr. Nott." We all nodded and walked to the hospital wing. No one said a word until we got inside and I sat on one of the beds. Draco sat down next to me.

"We're going to go talk to Professor Dumbledore. See you all in the diner hall." Ginny said as her and Theo walked out together.

"So what do you wan- mhmmp" I was cut off as Draco pulled me into a kiss. At first, I was surprised, but then I began kissing back. When I finally needed air I pulled away.

"What was that for?" I smiled. Then began to frown as I looked at his face.

"I thought I was going to lose you." he said seriously. I could see his eyes start to water. He looked away and sniffled.

"hey, hey, hey, look at me." I said putting my hand on the side of his face to get him to look at me. "Look at me." I said softly. He looked over into my eyes. I wiped away the one tear that fell out of his left eye.

"I'm fine, I'm here with you. Everything's okay now." I spoke softly. He lay down on the hospital bed and pulled me with him. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. Honestly, we both couldn't be any closer, but I didn't mind. We lay there for what seemed like hours in a comfortable silence. I looked at my hands as he played with them. That's when he sighed.

"You know," he started as I looked up at him. "You're turning me into a real softy."


End file.
